


whale rape?

by ravewriter



Series: Kit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Buckets of cum, Cum Inflation, Large Insertion, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, giant cock, merman, whale, whale rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter





	whale rape?

Kit's not very good at learning his lessons. He's already missing the shimmery look of the ocean top. He wants to go to the surface again.

So, naturally, he does. He's still afraid this time, understands why everyone says dolphins are so dangerous. But maybe whales were kinder. He'd just have to see.

He was already at the surface. He's found a large group of rocks, and had decided to follow them up. At least this way the dolphins wouldn't be able to get him on land.

He hadn't thought that he'd meet a siren. She was very pretty and offered him a drink, but Kit didn't see the gleam in her eye. He realised he couldn't move a muscle when he fell sideways into the water, he grin a lot more evil than he'd ever seen. He was conscious, and somehow still able to talk, a spell that paralysed him from the neck down. Yet he could still feel the water around his legs.

She swam out with him, and he shook his head.

"Please, miss! Not the dolphins!"

She laughed. "The dolphins don't come here unless I tell them to. You're going to meet my favourite friend today. If you do well, maybe I'll keep you for another day."

He didn't like the sound of that. His eyes widened at the sight of a large whale. He had never seen them before. He'd heard how large they were, but he was still shocked.

"He's a killer whale," said the siren. "He's very nice. I assure you. He just likes pleasure in return. Which is why I'm giving him you."

"W-what?" asked Kit, as the siren wrapped thick seaweed around him. It was the seaweed his kind used for heavy duty pulling. He would never escape this. She continued wrapping it around him, before pulling him under the whale's belly. She pushed his tummy against the whale's, and disappeared, tying him to the whale. He was pulled tightly against it, yet had plenty of room to breathe.

The siren came back around to him, and he felt her fingers by his ass.

"I don't like doing this bit," she sighed, shoving three fingers into him, causing him to whimer in pain. "But if I don't then it might kill you and I'd like to keep you alive."

Kit is suddenly afraid, and cries out when she shoves more of her fingers in. She's shaped them like a cone, pushing against his hole until her whole hand pops in, and Kit crying loudly.

"Please get out!" he begs. "Please, it hurts!"

"This is nothing," she laughs, pulling her hand out, then punching it back in. She pushed her hand deeper and deeper until he can feel her hand in his throat. When she pulls her hand out there's something else pushing against his hole, a lot bigger. "He's usually pretty good at thrusting it in, but I just need to guide him."

Kit doesn't understand, until the large whale's body jerks, and the giant cock by his asshole slips between him and the whale, and Kit is suddenly dreading his future. He can see it's knob, nearly six inches in width. It's going to kill him!

"No no no no no no no!" he whines, shaking his head, but he can't move a muscle. The siren pulls the large cock away and places it back at his entrance. "Please! I'll give you money! Anything!"

The whale jerks again, and this time he feels like his whole body is being torn apart. Kit screams deadly, the giant cock buried inside him only getting deeper. Kit passes out for only a moment, before waking back up, and the siren is grinning at him. He can feel it inside him, but he can't talk anymore. The pain has numbed his senses, but he can feel it sliding deeper slowly.

Kit chokes on nothing, body spasming, while the siren comes to his shoulders.

"I hope your mouth is as large as it is loud. I just want to see it come out once, after that I'll put it back in."

She pushes his shoulders, forcing him deeper onto the giant cock, slowing down when he feels it at his throat. She grunts a little as she pushes a bit harder, and Kit's eyes widen when he feels his throat expanding rapidly around the giant flared knob. It's coming up it throat, opening his mouth so wide he's sure he should be dead, but it's cock pops past his lips and he's speared on the whale.

The siren keeps pushing until he can feel there's no more cock to be inside him. She smiles, then swims back.

"Go at it, big boy!"

The whale thrusts, and Kit's whole body jerks up on its dick. He hurts, and he's crying silently as it fucks his body. Each thrust pushes him further up until the knob is at his lips again. It continues thrusting, and the knob pops in, then starts fucking into his throat repetitively.

The siren ties him tighter when it reaches his chest at the deepest, and the whale fucks his body for a long time.

When it comes, Kit's mouth opens up with an eruption of cum. It comes out in clouds from his mouth and nose, and Kit's sure it's spilling gallons of cum into and out of him.  
The siren comes back into sight and smiles. "He's paid for a day with you. I'll see you later. You'll be excellent to use for my other clients!"


End file.
